


Diamond Eyes

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Magical Support Animals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: With Viren locked up, Opeli is faced with a plethora of magical artifacts she knows nothing about.Luckily, she knows a guy.Unfortunately the guy she knows is equal parts arcane nerd, equal parts trauma victim, all wrapped up with a Xadian emotional support snake who disapproves of his involvement with that starry elf in the mirror he finds.





	1. Chapter 1

A tension headache throbbed in Opeli’s skull as she stalked down the back streets of Katolis’ capital. The past week and a half had been rather rough to say the least. A dead king, missing princes, Viren’s treachery, all with no breaks, no time to decompress, no time to really think and plan out the next course of action. All of it, everything seemed to be spiralling out of Opeli’s control and she hated that. There was no rulebook regarding what to do in such a situation after all, nothing to fall back on.

 

So, Opeli made a list of the things she could control, and the things she could not.

 

She could not control King Harrow’s passing. Her king was dead, murdered by Moonshadow 

Elves, leaving a hole in the heart of her nation.

 

She could not control the missing princes- at very least they were alive, although their whereabouts were unknown. However, Opeli knew General Amaya well enough to know she likely sent Corvus to track the boys down. All Opeli could do was wait.

 

This left Viren. 

 

Opeli steeled herself as she stopped in front of a rather small home, rapping on the door quickly. She received no response and tapped her foot impatiently. She didn’t have time to deal with this.

 

“Javier!” she bellowed, banging on the door with her fist. “If you’re in there, open up!” 

She heard a crash and her heart lightened a little- he was home. Thank the stars. The door opened to reveal a rather short man with tanned skin and a mess of dark curls. He peered up at Opeli groggily and Opeli did not miss the dark circles under his eyes, made even more prominent by his black sclera. 

 

“It’s too early to be making this much noise,” he grumbled, rubbing an eye. “What do you want?”

 

“It’s about Viren,” Opeli folded her arms.

 

“Who?” Javier blinked. 

 

“You know. Lord Viren, High Mage? The scheming bastard whose job you should have stolen?” Opeli elaborated.

 

“I don’t recall,” Javier replied.

 

“How much alcohol have you had in the past week?” Opeli frowned.

 

“None of your business,” Javier replied, rubbing his forehead. “Viren, let me see... he’s buddy-buddy with King Harrow, isn’t he? You don’t like him,” 

 

“I don’t. And after the king died-”

 

“The king died?” Javier cut Opeli off. “Harrow? He’s dead?”

 

“Yes. Where have you been the past week?” Opeli demanded. Javier stared at her, his olive colored eyes softening for the first time in what was probably a long time. 

 

“C’mon in. I’ll get you a drink,” he stepped aside to let Opeli in. Even though Opeli was afraid she didn’t have time, she entered the room.

 

She could make time for her old friend any time.

 

Javier’s home was filled with piles and stacks of books and scrolls- papers bound together hastily with thread and dotted with ink and Javier’s scrawling handwriting. There were more empty bottles on the floor than Opeli liked to see, but she needed Javier’s help and criticizing his alcohol abuse would not be a good way to start the conversation. 

 

Speaking of which, Javier pulled out a bottle of whiskey and placed it on the dining room table, shoving papers aside to make room. He padded into the kitchen to get some glasses quietly as his horned serpent Jasper approached Opeli.

 

Opeli did not favor snakes, but she was used to Jasper. She’d helped Javier raise her from a hatchling after all. Jasper was about as long as Javier was tall, marbled with gold, black and white with darker copper eyes and black ridges that followed her spine that betrayed her Xadian heritage.  Opeli smiled and picked Jasper up gingerly and Jasper wound around her arms loosely. 

 

“Jasper missed you,” Javier informed Opeli, pouring her a generous glass of whiskey. Opeli watched Javier and raised her eyebrows, running a finger along Jasper’s ridges carefully.Javier was quiet for a moment, before adding  “I did too,” 

 

“Well, you have a chance to see me more often. I need your help with Viren,” Opeli told Javier.

 

“Viren, right.” Javier paused, tapping his forehead. “What did he do?”

 

“What didn’t he do,” Opeli muttered.

 

“Did he touch you or something-”

 

“No!” Opeli cut Javier off. She hated the look of relief on Javier’s face. “But he tried to take the crown not even a day after King Harrow died. The corpse wasn’t even cold! And he named himself reagent and has been trying to push for an aggressive war against Xadia!”

 

“Wow, didn’t think he had it in him...” Javier remarked, pulling a pen out of his cloak and tapping it against his lips. Opeli smiled a little bit- the bit with the pen meant Javier was actually listening to her and not cooking up some strange arcane spell or whatever he was into these days. Speaking of which...

 

“We were able to arrest him finally, but not before he started using strange magic that should have been outside his abilities. I need you to take his position over and investigate how he was able to use such magic,” 

 

“Won’t the High Council disapprove?” Javier asked. “They don’t like me,”

 

“It’s not that they don’t like you,” Opeli shook her head. “Viren was just more charismatic, and, as you mentioned, far closer to the king. And you didn’t make an effort to take on the position of High Mage anyways,”

 

“What would be the point? Like you said- Viren is a charismatic guy. More powerful than me too,” Javier pointed out. 

 

“Don’t be stupid. You two would have ideally worked together,” Opeli pointed out. 

 

“I don’t play well with others,” Javier informed Opeli.

 

“I know.” Opeli replied dryly. “That’s why I said ‘ideally’,”

 

“You know me too well,” Javier laughed softly, toying with his glass. “So what exactly am I to be doing?”

 

“Viren had several secret studies,” Opeli explained, smiling as she saw Javier’s eyes light up. “I want you to research them, uncover exactly what he’s been doing there. You’ll get access to our library-”

 

“I’m in,” Javeir cut her off.

 

“-as long as you sober up. That was the council’s other concern,”  Opeli finished.

 

“Fine, sure, whatever. Give me a day to pack and I’m your man,” Javier looked positively giddy, which both warmed Opeli’s heart and made her nervous. The last time he looked his happy was minutes after successfully using dark magic, back when his eyes were normal. 

 

Javier’s spell backfired, and instead of using dark magic again he threw himself into theory, refusing to practice. Perhaps that was why Javier saw Viren as a more talented mage- Viren had no fear of dark magic, even as it corrupted his body. Given Viren’s recent actions, Opeli wondered if a healthy fear of dark magic wasn’t a bad thing. 

 

“Are you going to bring all of your research-” Opeli trailed off as she watched Javier race to pull out some boxes and begin packing. “Okay. I’ll let the rest of the High Council know. Remember, please arrive sober,”

 

“Of course,” Javier assured Opeli absentmindedly, not reassuring her in the slightest. Jasper gave Opeli one last squeeze of reassurance and slithered off of her, following Javier dutifully. 

 

Opeli glanced at the two glasses of whiskey Javier had poured out for them, both untouched, and poured them back into the bottle carefully. Perhaps giving him something more to focus on, more responsibilities, would help pull him out of the self-destructive spiral he’s been in ever since she met him years ago, scarred and scared with a lifetime of pain and anger locked behind wide olive eyes. 

 

More than anything, Opeli wanted Javier to find some kind of happiness. This investigation may not directly lead to it, but dredging him out of whatever hole he’s buried himself in is a good start.

  
  


Thirty-six hours later, Javier found himself walking down a flight of uneven stone steps into what had to be Viren’s secret lair. It was hidden- almost too well hidden. The air temperature down there was cold, and Jasper tucked herself around Javier’s waist and under his shirt to keep warm. Javier appreciated the pressure she provided against his skin- it helped his anxiety, especially in dealing with the rest of the High Council. As much as Opeli assured him that he was a respected member of the mage community, Javier always felt like a failure, a disgrace. Sure, knowing theory and language and history and culture behind magic was one thing, but not being able to use dark magic? Surely something was wrong with him.

 

Jasper bumped her snout against Javier’s stomach and he shook himself out of his negative thoughts, wrinkling his nose at the scent of blood and sweat.

 

“This is a dungeon,” he pointed out softly to the exuberant soldier who was apparently supposed to help him,Gren. Gren bounced behind him with an armful of (heavy)boxes and an inhuman amount of cheer.

 

“Yep! I stayed here myself for some time,” Gren added. “Along with that other elf guy, the one who killed King Harrow,”

 

“Is that elf still here?” Javier asked.

 

“Nope,” Gren replied, setting the boxes down gingerly. “No body was taken out though,” 

 

“Could be still there,” Javier pointed out.

 

“Yeah, but you’d smell it,” Gren countered. Javier shrugged. “Besides, he spent most of his time in the same cell and if there was a body there, L- I mean, Viren, wouldn’t tolerate it.” 

 

“True,” Javier didn’t really remember much about Viren, but he seemed like a punk-ass bitch. It wasn’t that Javier negatively suppressed any memories of someone older and more capable and more powerful and more rich than he- he simply did not give a single damn about that man and what he did. The only interest he had was in the library Viren had access to, and felt a curl of vindictive pleasure at the knowledge that he had access to this library and Viren was rotting in a cell. 

 

Speaking of rotting in cells...

 

“Are you alright to be down here?” Javier asked Gren slowly. “You mentioned you were down here...”

 

“Yeah, it’s much better now that I don’t have the chains on,” Gren agreed, rubbing his wrists. 

Javier grimaced, knowing the sensation of shackles biting into skin. “What, are you worried about me?”

 

“No,” Javier replied sharply, turning his head. Gren laughed and patted Javier on the shoulder.

 

“Aww, you’re adorable,” he assured Javier, who did his very best not to jump and hiss at the sudden interaction. Lack of alcohol made him jumpy, which wasn’t always a good thing (especially when packing delicate instruments or trying to write notes). “ So where do you want these?” 

 

“Not sure yet,” Javier mumbled, walking over to the other cell. There sure was something in there, and Javier wanted to know what.

 

The largest object in the room was covered in black canvas, although there was a table nearby with a chalice, a knife, a broken geode, a bowl and a piece of fabric with a rune sewn into it. A pair of manacles hung from the wall, empty and dull. They looked nothing like the ones Javier was intimately familiar with, but seeing them still caused a chill to run down his spine. A chair sat in front of the object covered in canvas, a candle melted to one of its arms in a terrible waste of fire magic. Javier wrinkled his nose in distaste as he examined the objects on the table- obviously required for some sort of ritual, but what kind? It was an old one- not many of them used runes sewn into fabric anymore. 

 

A tremor of excitement that had nothing to do with the lack of alcohol in Javier’s system shot up his spine at the idea of learning about older magics- sometimes they were redundant, replaced by something faster, easier, more efficient. Other times though... there was something hidden, something forbidden. 

 

Javier had a taste for forbidden things.

 

“Oh man, this place is spooky,” Gren piped up, not actually entering the room. “Viren used to sit here and talk to himself,”

 

“He did, huh?” Javier murmured, pulling the black canvas away to reveal a rather large mirror with runes framing its edges. Javier whistled slowly, draping the canvas on the chair and starting to skim his fingertips across the runes on the mirror. He recognized bits and fragments, spending more time marvelling at how carefully they were carved into the polished wood, at how the wood was lacquered after. “What is this?”

 

“A mirror?” Gren supplied. Javier twisted his mouth, Gren’s answer tasting incorrect to him. 

 

“Well, it’s a shitty one,” he announced, gesturing to its black surface. Javier fell silent then, waiting expectantly. Gren inched closer to him.

 

“Uh, are you expecting something?” he asked. “Is that why you insulted the mirror?”

 

“It’s pointless,” Javier huffed, shivering. “Can we get this mirror somewhere warmer?”

 

“Wait, so you don’t want your things down here-”

 

“I never said I did,” Javier pointed out. Gren whined wordlessly and Javier wrapped the mirror in its canvas, fingers drumming along its frame as he thought. 

 

“You said Viren used to sit and talk to himself?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. You think he was talking to the mirror?” Gren asked.

 

“It’s a reasonable hypothesis,” Javier murmured.

 

“Hypo-what?” Gren furrowed his brow. 

 

“Hypothesis,” Javier said each syllable slowly. “It’s an idea that can be tested. Once this mirror thing is somewhere warmer, I will begin to test it and uncover its secrets. Or just break it,” 

 

“I dunno if breaking it is a good idea,” Gren remarked. “What about the other stuff?”

 

“I’ll take the rune and the geode. The knife has blood on it so it’s gross. Presumably the chalice...” Javier paused, picking up the bowl that sat just in front of the mirror. He could smell blood coming from it, but was still curious about its purpose. “I’ll take this too,” 

  
Javier gathered the smaller items he wanted to take and placed them on top of the box Gren had carried down, returning to the mirror and glancing at Gren.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Yeah,” Gren nodded. Javier carefully tipped the mirror over, keeping control of the artifact until Gren picked up the other end. Once that was secure, Javier picked up the base and the two men began maneuvering the mirror out of the miserable dungeon it had been sequestered in. 

 

“Are you sure you’ve got this?” Gren asked, straining to carry his end of the mirror.

 

“Yeah,” Javier replied- the mirror was heavy, but Javier was used to carrying books as heavy as this and made an effort to work out on a daily basis. “Do you?”   
  


“My arms are still messed up from being chained up,” Gren admitted, embarrassment showing in his tone. 

 

“If you need to stop and take a break, let me know,” Javier ordered sternly.

 

“Yes dad,” Gren replied cheekily between gasps. 

 

“I’m not that old!” Javier hissed.

 

“Dude you’re like... forty,” Gren retorted.

 

“I’m twenty-nine thank you very much,” Javier bit back.

 

“Well you act like an old man,” Gren pointed out. “Besides, I was close!”

 

“Eleven years off,” Javier grumbled, gesturing with his chin when Gren should turn to get through the doorway. Gren compiled wordlessly and the two of them carried the mirror to Javier’s quarters, only taking a break once. Once the mirror was placed, Javier pulled out a canteen of water and offered it to Gren, who was red faced and panting.

 

“Thanks,” he muttered, downing the water eagerly. Javier watched Gren’s throat bob for a moment before busing himself with going back to the dungeon to retrieve the box Gren had carried down for him. On the way he ran into some other hired hands and directed them to take his things to his quarters instead of the dungeon- most of them sighed with relief at that prospect. Jasper climbed up Javier’s back and rested her head on Javier’s shoulder, tasting the air. 

 

“What do you think that mirror is?” Javier asked his friend softly. Jasper didn’t reply verbally- she lacked the vocal cords to do so- but he got strong telepathic responses due to the blood pact he had with her. 

 

_[danger]_ Jasper said.

 

“Hm,” Javier grinned slowly, ignoring the sigh Jasper gave him. “I like danger,” 

 

_[hurt you]_ Jasper warned. 

 

“I deserve it then,” Javier shrugged, walking back to his quarters. Jasper hissed and tucked her head back into Javier’s shirt, as she usually did when they disagreed. Javier knew she’d forgive him, up until the point where he did something so stupid, so dangerous that he died. That was why he was glad Gren was gone from his quarters once he’d returned. If he’d stayed, Javier could have...

 

No.

 

No one would want something as broken and ugly as Javier, the cowardly artificer with more bark than bite, more scars than skin, more hate than love. 

 

* * *

 

 

Even though Aaravos had spent an achingly long time in solitude, there was only so much of Viren’s accusations one could take. 

 

Every other word was a harsh hiss on how Aaravos was a traitor, how his plans were ruined- after the second or third repetition, Aaravos cut him off. Even though Aaravos had what felt like an eternity to hear himself think, he needed the silence again. He would get bored again, and hopefully by the time Aaravos boredom became unbearable, Viren would be in a better mood (or Aaravos would be in the mood to deal with Viren’s negativity and distrust).

 

For the time being, the mirror was black, covered with whatever Viren used to make sure no one else saw Aaravos. Aaravos had thought that was cute at first, a desire for Viren to horde him like a precious book. Now Aaravos stared blankly at the darkened mirror and sighed, turning back to the books that filled his prison.

 

It was out of the periphery of his eye that Aaravos saw movement, enough to make him snap his book closed and turn to face the mirror once more.

 

The scene was no longer a stone room with a table, a chair and some manacles. It was now that of a nicely furnished bedroom with a large window next to the bed, displaying a gorgeous bloody sunset. Excitement rolled in Aaravos’ stomach- the starlight bath his little communication worm received was the first sip of power Aaravos had in so long but this was even better. Actual starlight, so close to his grasp? Aaravos sighed slowly, doing his best not to get distracted. More than ever now, he wanted out of his damnable prison. 

 

Perhaps whoever moved him would be more malleable, less suspicious. 

 

Once Aaravos pulled his attention away from the window (soon he’d see Mars!) he noticed a few other things about the new room he was privy to. A man was walking back and forth, opening boxes and digging through them to pull out books. A few were titles Aaravos recognized- mostly history books- others were hand-bound manuscripts that had to be primary historical sources. A historian perhaps, instead of a mage? 

 

His new entertainment was on the shorter side with dark skin like sun-baked earth and darker curls that looked barely long enough to dig one’s fingers through. He took off the trenchcoat he was wearing after a moment, revealing a cream shirt, dark slacks, fingerless gloves and a mature Horned Python curled around his waist. The man paused in his moving around, beginning to trace something in the air. After a moment, Aaveros realized this man was sketching runes in the air. Without a magical source, the sketches were useless but still fun to watch. He knew what he was doing too- when he’d get a rune incorrect, he would swipe at the air in frustration to clear it. From Aaveros’ vantage point he couldn’t see the other’s face too clearly, which was annoying him ever so slightly. 

 

As if sensing what he wanted, the Horned Python lifted its head and stared Aaveros down seriously, its tongue flickering out in his direction. Aaveros smiled pleasantly, and the man’s head whipped around. His eyes widened- soft moss colored eyes set on black sclera not unlike Aaravos’ own- and he began to exclaim something. Aaveros could read lips- he picked out the words ‘star-elf’ (It was startouched thank you very much) and ‘what the fuck’ (his new entertainment had a vulgar mouth on him then). All Aaveros could do was watch and smile and wait for this man to settle down. 

 

He settled down in a way Aaravos did not quite anticipate- he stepped very close to the mirror and tried to touch Aaravos through it, talking very quickly at him. Aaravos gave him a sympathetic sigh and tapped one of his ears. The man paused, blinked, and then his eyes lit up with understanding. He held up a finger and dashed off to one of his boxes, returning with a pad of paper and a sentence written in basic Xadian.

 

{Can you read this?}

 

Aaravos raised an eyebrow and nodded. The man’s face lit up with a grin and he wrote something else.

 

{Do you have paper on your side too?}

 

Aaravos nodded again and snapped his fingers, materializing his own pad of paper and a phoenix feather quill. The man raised a thick eyebrow, and Aaravos simply smiled. If he was to communicate this way, he was going to do it in style.

 

{Are you a mage?} Aaravos wrote, getting right down to business. Time to see if this man could 

help him. The man read the note and pursed his lips, nodding. 

 

{I’m not as talented as Viren is, but I make do. My name is Javier. What is yours?} he replied. Aaravos sighed- did humans not understand the importance of names? They could be used to bind or more, after all. 

 

Then again, Aaravos had this one’s name. Javier. He tried to say it out loud, to taste it on his tongue. He noticed Javier shook his head, pointing to his mouth. Aaravos frowned.

 

{It’s not a ‘j’ sound. More of a ‘Hah’ sound} Javier underlined the first letter of his name. 

 

{An interesting name} Aaravos commented. Javier smiled wryly.

 

{How about yours?} Javier asked.

 

{It’s unimportant} Aaravos replied.Javier raised his eyebrow again, disbelief on his face.

 

{Should I take you literally and call you ‘Unimportant’?} Javier wanted to know. Aaravos snorted in laughter at the gall of such a tiny human calling him, the Archmage, unimportant. 

 

{What a clever little tongue you have on you} Aaravos wrote. Javier smirked, a bit of a predatory look in his eyes before smoothing his face out and shrugging.

 

{What’s the purpose of this?} he asked, gesturing to what Aaravos assumed was the mirror. {Are you trapped?} Aaravos nodded, as not to waste paper. {Why?}

 

After a moment, Aaravos pointed to his earlier statement {It is unimportant} and definitely enjoyed the way Javier’s face scrunched in, almost a disappointed glare, almost a pout. A moment passed, and Javier seemed to let that emotion go, hurriedly scrawling at his paper.That 

 

{Are you a mage?} he asked. Aaravos nodded. {Did you lend Viren your power earlier?} Aaravos raised an eyebrow at the direct line of questioning, and nodded. {Why?}

 

{He asked me to} Aaravos replied.

 

{And if he asks you to free him from jail?} Javier asked.

 

{That certainly depends on my mood} Aaravos was careful to consider his response as he wrote each letter with care. {He was the first person i have spoken to in quite a while}

 

{Oh, that’s how it is} Javier wrote, nodding seriously. Aaravos saw understanding in his eyes, although how Javier could reach that understanding confused him to no end. {What will it cost to assure you will not help him anymore?}

 

{Cost?} Aaravos repeated, frowning slightly.

 

{Everything has a cost} Javier explained, tapping his pen to his lips repeatedly. {I would rather know your cost up front}

 

{For a human who gave his name to me so freely, I was not expecting you to be so suspicious} Aaravos wrote. 

 

{I have been used before. I don’t like it.} Javier’s response was simple, each penstroke far more precise than the ones before. Pain flickered across this human’s face, remembering how he was used, Aaravos supposed. He had to approach this one differently from Viren, Aaravos realized, as Viren craved power more than anything else and Javier did not seem to. He was a mage, the blackening of his sclera indicating a touch with dark magic that had not yet left his body. All mages, Aaravos had found, desired one thing and one thing only at the end of the day.

 

{What is it that you desire, Javier? How may I serve you?} Aaravos wrote- unfortunately the written word did not have the same effect as him purring out those same words, but seeing the way Javier’s eyes widened as he read those salacious words was rewarding enough.

 

That is, until Javier’s eyes narrowed and he frowned.

 

{Tell me what you want first} he wrote.

 

What a stubborn little mage! Aaravos contemplated his response before writing down one simple word.

 

{Freedom}

 

Javier read the word and nodded, his face relaxing. 

 

{I will try my best to free you, if in return you share your knowledge of the arcane} he wrote. Aaravos nodded genially, his smile sharpening after a moment. Little Javier called it ‘knowledge’ but in the end, he was as hungry for power as Viren was- perhaps a little less blase about it, but still useful. Still corruptible. 

 

{Then I believe we have an agreement}


	2. A Reasonable Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opeli meddles. Javier researches. Aaravos gets an eyeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here I am with another chapter. I hope y'all are enjoying this!
> 
> Just as a heads up- Javier has some serious issues related to past trauma. Some of that comes out in this chapter, so be warned.
> 
> {Written Speech}  
> [Signed Speech]

"One track mind, like a goldfish  
Stuck inside my petri dish  
I can't breathe, and I can't smile  
This better be worth my while"

-Numb, Marina and the Diamonds

 

Opeli rapped on the door to Javier’s new quarters, knowing he would be inside.

She was not happy when it took Javier longer than usual to answer the door.

“Javier!” she folded her arms. “What have you uncovered?”

Javier’s face lit up with a kind of excitement that he rarely showed as an adult, which melted the annoyance Opeli felt towards him away.

“I found... an elf,”

“A what?” Opeli shrieked. “Where? That’s a security issue-”

“Relax dear, he’s stuck in a mirror. And, he’s a star-touched elf- do you know how rare those are?” Javier’s voice jumped in pitch a little and if Opeli didn’t know any better, she’d say the tops of his cheeks flushed.

“Star-touched...” Opeli narrowed her eyes. “Are you blushing?”

“No!” Javier hissed, taking on That Tone in his voice, which made Opeli grin a little at him.

“So is your interest purely academic or-”

“Absolutely!”

“-I mean, he is an elf and that is a little weird-”

“Opeli!”

“Star-touched? More like star-touched in the head,” Opeli griped.

“Opeli that was a terrible one. ‘More like star-struck’ would have been a better diss,” Javier huffed.

“Go take a bath Javier,” Opeli smacked Javier on the arm gently, pleased that Javier was not only sober but in good spirits. Besides, she needed him out of his quarters so she could snoop.

Javier didn’t argue but certainly pouted a whole lot as he gathered a bathrobe and soap from a closet- thank goodness Javier figured out how to unpack essentials before getting consumed by research-and marched off to the nearest bathhouse. He may hate the way he looks, but Opeli knew Javier really liked to be clean.

Now that Javier was out of the room, Opeli nudged the door closed and walked over to inspect this mirror Javier was talking about.

It really was a fine specimen- the mirror was, anyways. Runes that Opeli didn’t know even where to begin translating littered the frame and something clicked in the back of Opeli’s head- she’d seen this mirror before. This was one of the artifacts Viren found after ransacking the Dragon King’s lair.

Just as Javier said, there was an elf in the mirror. Opeli was still startled by him, especially as he met her eyes with his own golden-colored ones, his sclera black like Javier’s. This elf raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, giving her a soft smile and a wave. Opeli narrowed her eyes in suspicion and waved back slowly.

“Who are you?” she demanded. The elf sighed and tapped his (pointy) ear, shaking his head slightly. Opeli frowned, glancing down at the pad of paper Javier had on his desk nearby. She walked over to it and peered at it- the handwriting was Javier’s, but it was in Xadian so it took her a moment to translate what it said.

{Can you read this?}  
{Do you have paper on your side?}  
{I’m not as talented as Viren is, but I make do. My name is Javier. What is yours?}  
{It’s not a ‘j’ sound, more of a ‘Hah’ sound.}  
{How about yours?}  
{Should I take you literally and call you ‘Unimportant’?} (Opeli snorted)  
{What is the purpose of this? Are you trapped? Why?}  
{Are you a mage? Did you lend Viren your power earlier? Why?} (Oh she didn’t like that)  
{And if he asks you to free him from jail?}  
{Oh that’s how it is. What will it cost to assure you will not help him anymore?}  
{Everything has a cost. I would rather know your cost upfront.}  
{I have been used before. I don’t like it.}  
{Tell me what you want first.}  
{I will try my best to free you, if in turn you share your knowledge of the arcane}

Opeli’s frown deepened- she had a very bad feeling about this exchange, at least the side she could read. Having never fought elves, Javier did not have the same virulent hatred of them that many other people Opeli knew (read: Amaya), but this was just foolishness. Trusting this creature, this monster who openly admitted to assisting Viren? Offering to free him, not knowing his true motives or plans? Opeli glanced up and noticed this elf was watching her rather intently, an interested look on his face- amused, even. Opeli bristled and grabbed a scrap of paper, penning out in careful Xadian-

{What are your intentions with Javier?}

Opeli slapped the paper on the surface of the mirror and the elf flinched back a little, startled. A curl of gratification rose in Opeli’s gut at this. Humans were not toys to be played with.

{I simply wish to help him} the elf wrote back in neat script- thankfully neater than Javier’s, but in a way just as difficult to read since it was fancy with little flourishes. Also the literal phoenix feather he was using as a pen was distracting.

“Liar,” Opeli snapped, making sure to write the word down so this elf understood completely what she meant. By the time she had the word written, the elf had another statement ready.

{As I told Viren, I do not lie}

Opeli wrinkled her nose at this. That is exactly something a liar would say, after all- and comparing her to Viren? How insidious. Still, Opeli couldn’t really argue with him too much about that little matter, so she picked up her pen to write again.

{I do not trust you.} she informed him.

{You shouldn’t.} the elf admitted easily.

{That statement makes me trust you less.} Opeli pointed out. The elf shrugged. {If you hurt Javier I will personally destroy you, even if it kills me.}

{Are you in love with him?} The elf wrote back after a pause. Opeli made a disgruntled noise and face.

{He is a brother to me.} she clarified, not really sure why she was explaining herself to this man. She had no interest in men, so perhaps it was that.

{Even worse. Lovers can be replaced, family cannot.} the elf penned carefully, a soft look on his face- like longing, perhaps. He missed someone. He was trapped in a magical mirror found in the lair of one of the most powerful magical creatures on the planet. And yet...

Opeli found herself not only agreeing with him, but sympathizing with him.

Fuck.

She crumpled the paper she used to converse with him in a ball and stalked out of Javier’s room, completely forgetting to look for alcohol (she realized this halfway down the hall but did not want to go back into that room and deal with that stupid infuriating obnoxiously sparkling elf). Something had to be done. She did not trust this elf around Javier, but knew that if she tried to directly meddle, Javier would push her away like he had in the past.

As she walked, a solution stepped out of the kitchen with a freshly baked roll in his mouth. He choked on it, reddening and stiffening upon seeing a member of the High Council.

“At ease, Gren,” Opeli assured him, smiling softly at the younger man’s antics. Well, he wasn’t too much younger, now was he? “How did yesterday go?”

“Well,” Gren replied after swallowing the bit of roll he’d accidentally bitten off. “Javier is grumpy, but in a fun way,”

“That is a good way of describing it,” Opeli sighed, smiling fondly.

“You two grew up together, right?” Gren asked.

“We did. My father actually was a part of the guard who put Javier’s father and siblings away for exotic trafficking and...” Opeli trailed off, shaking her head. “Javier wouldn’t talk to any adults, so father asked me to help with that. We’ve bonded ever since,”

“Oh, got it,” Gren nodded carefully, a look on his face indicating that the information Opeli gave him matched up with something he’d seen. Opeli itched to ask what, but held her tongue.

“Speaking of which, I understand you are wanting to get back to your commander but...” Opeli paused, her plan solidifying in her head. “Could I ask you to stay and assist Javier?”

“Uh, sure. I’m no mage or anything though,” Gren pointed out.

“You don’t need to be. Javier is... he’s a risk taker who doesn’t always put his own safety as the first priority, if you understand my meaning,” Opeli explained as delicately as she could. Gren nodded, understanding.

“I’ll stay, but if Amaya needs me...”

“I will send you to her side immediately,” Opeli promised.

“Great! Then I better go meet Javier and see how I can help,” Gren chirped. Opeli smiled at him again and nodded, turning to leave.

“Oh, by the way, he’s in the bathhouse. If he’s cranky, he likes sweets,” she called over his shoulder, not missing how Gren’s face flushed a little and he choked on his roll again. Gren was a good choice. He would make an excellent distraction, if Opeli remembered Javier’s love of freckles correctly.

* * *

 

The bathhouse was empty, thank the stars above.

Javier bathed himself quickly, avoiding mirrors as he did so- it was bad enough he had to look down at himself (scarred, deformed, ugly-) to clean his skin but if he was in front of a mirror the urge to pick at his skin would grow and-

Think of something else, something else.

Javier closed his eyes, held his breath and dunked his head underwater. Oddly enough, it was easier to breathe. All he had to do was focus on the burn in his chest, the resistance of the water against his limbs like a strong and heavy presence. Physical sensation helped chase away the dark thoughts that clung to Javier’s brain matter stubbornly. Alcohol helped too, but he couldn’t indulge in that vice now. He had responsibilities.

Javier broke the surface and gasped for air, shaking his head to clear it of water and negativity. The action worked for the former, not for the latter. Since he’d rinsed the last of the coconut oil he put in his hair, Javier figured he should get back to work. With a groan, Javier climbed out of the bath and grabbed a towel, drying himself off briskly. He could hear the chatter of a group of people- maybe two, maybe three- heading for the bathhouse and hurriedly wrapped himself with his bathrobe. The robe didn’t cover as much of Javier as he liked, but at least it went down to his knees. The scars on his lower legs could be played off as battle wounds or something- they weren’t as severe as the scars on the rest of Javier. Still, he kept his head down as he passed the two men- soldiers, comrades who cajoled and bumped into each other with the easy carelessness of people who never got hurt. Jealousy roared in Javier’s lungs, bitter and cloying and ugly, yes, but solid and tangible and real.

Javier hurried back to his room and carefully put his soaps away, digging around for some breeches and a shirt to wear. He was halfway through getting dressed when he remembered that there was a mirror with an elf trapped in it in his room. Javier froze for a moment, dread screaming in his skull and his face reddening at an uncontrollable rate. He’d be lying if he said the star-touched elf in this mirror wasn’t attractive, but that was no reason to make him put up with seeing another man nude. Javier just hoped his mysterious elf guest didn’t look.

Once fully dressed, Javier spun to look at the mirror and saw that the nameless elf was indeed, watching. Javier was rather grateful that this man couldn't hear him, since he let out a sound that sounded an awful lot like a steaming tea-kettle. The way he raised an eyebrow and smirked ever so slightly made the whole situation worse. Javier stumbled to his desk to grab his notepad and write an apology when he realized it was moved out of place from where he left it. Javier grumbled- Opeli and her meddling. Javier picked up his pen to-

Knocking interrupted Javier, making him jump and drop the pen, which spilled ink all over the floor and elicited a whole string of curses out of Javier’s mouth. Grumbling, Javier stomped over to his door and opened it.

Gren stood there, a big grin on his stupid dumb pretty face and a basket of divine smelling sweet rolls.

“Hey Javier,” he greeted cheerily. “It seems while you’re settling in, you’ve been assigned an assistant. Me!”

“Why?” Javier asked flatly. Gren didn’t deflate at the response, which was surprising.

“Well, it was noticed that we got along well yesterday-”

“Opeli set you up to this, didn’t she?” Javier asked dryly. Gren paused for a moment, debating his answer.

“Yeah, absolutely. I brought you some rolls though to make up for it. She mentioned you have a sweet tooth,” Gren held the basket in front of him as a peace offering. Javier sighed, and then furrowed his brows.

“What about General Amaya?” he asked. “She’s the one you’re usually with, yes?”

“Oh yeah! Right now she’s at the border,” Gren explained. “She thinks I’m here safe, and honestly that’s the best thing for her right now. If she needs me, I made Ms. Opeli promise to relieve me of this station immediately,”

“You care about her a lot, hm?” Javier asked, stepping aside to let Gren into his room.

“Yeah. She and I have been friends forever,” Gren replied wistfully, walking inside and yelping as he saw the mirror- and the elf inside. “By the gods what is that?”

“An elf,” Javier replied easily, nudging his door closed and taking a bite of a roll. He may have let out a moan- they were heavenly.

“O-ok I get that but what’s it doing in that mirror- o h,” Gren’s brain must have clicked all the pieces together. “This is who Viren was talking to,”

“Yeah.” Javier walked over to the mirror and stood in front of it, hands on his hips. An idea hit him. “Gren, you speak sign language, right?”

“Yeah,” Gren nodded. “Well technically I sign it but, yeah,”

“I wonder if he does too,” Javier gestured to the elf, who was watching them both with a look of amusement on his face.

“It’s worth a shot,” Gren shrugged, flexing his fingers for a moment before signing  
[Hello. Can you understand me?]

The elf tipped his head, seeming to lean in closer to the mirror as if to see him better. He then signed back something. Gren smacked his forehead.

“Duh, he’s only got four fingers. He speaks Xadian sign language,” Gren said.

“Do you know Xadian sign language?” Javier asked.

“Luckily for you it was really slow a few summers back and I taught myself... at least through books. I can understand what he’s saying, but it takes a moment and if he’s signing quickly I’m gonna have a bad time,” Gren explained. Javier stared at Gren, wonder on his face.

“I could hug you,” he murmured.

“You can if you like-” Gren’s invitation was cut off by Javier sweeping him up in a very firm hug, squeezing his waist almost painfully. “Shit you’re strong?”

“I work out,” Javier muttered, letting Gren go and racing to his desk again. “I’ll have to get Opeli a drink, you’re the best idea she’s had- wait no, not a drink. She thinks I’m an alcoholic,”

“Are you?” Gren asked.

“Kind of,” Javier replied, picking up his pen and a different notebook from before as he began drawing the mirror in front of him.

“Well you either are or you aren’t, there’s no middle ground there,” Gren pointed out skeptically, peering over Javier’s shoulder. “He’s asking what you’re doing,”

“Who?” Javier blinked.

“The elf. He won’t give me his name,” Gren huffed. Javier nodded emathetically.

“I’m drawing out the mirror,” Javier looked up at his guest as he spoke, holding up his notebook to show. “Then I am going to inscribe the runes and translate them,”

“I didn’t know you could translate runes,” Gren remarked. Javier glanced up and saw his hands flying to relay the information over to their guest.

“Runes are language,” Javier explained as their guest signed something back- Gren laughed.

“Big Sparkly just said the same thing,” he explained.

“Big Sparkly?” Javier repeated.

“Yeah. Stubborn elves who don't give out their names get nicknames. He’s big. He’s sparkly. It fits. I’ve given weirder nicknames before. Hell, Amaya gives some really good ones,” Gren explained, signing as he spoke so that Big Sparkly knew exactly what Gren was saying about him. Javier raised an eyebrow at that, as did Big Sparkly (who was trying to contain some laughter). “When I roast someone, they have the right to witness it.”

“Roast-”

“Tease, mock. Gods you are an old man,” Gren explained. Javier huffed.

“I’m not old!” he grumbled.

“You’ve got an old soul then,” Gren paused, watching Big Sparkly sign something. He then reddened, signing something without saying what it was. He stared for a while at the elf in the mirror and then glanced back at Javier.

“What did he say?” Javier asked tersly.

“He said ‘You do not have the body of an old man’,” Gren explained. Javier turned crimson.

“I didn’t mean to flash him!” he hissed,waving his hands in front of his face. “I was going to apologize when you came in-” Javier glanced at Big Sparkly, who was barely covering his laughter with a four-fingered hand, although the look in his eyes wasn’t really friendly. It was a touch darker, for just a moment, and then he seemed to sober himself and made several hand signs to Gren.

“He says not to apologize, it was an accident,” Gren translated. Big Sparkly shook his head and signed again, rather pointedly. “Ah, sorry. He says not to apologize if it was an accident.” Big Sparkly signed some more and Gren’s face heated up, signing back rapidly. Big Sparkly (Javier really needed to learn this man’s name) crossed his arms and seemed to pout, which was undeniably adorable. Javier coughed and shook his head, heading to his desk.

“I need to get translating,” he muttered, cracking open a historical book on draconic syntax- it was no fun being a third wheel in a two way conversation, after all. Perhaps that was why Gren signed what he was saying to Javier as they spoke. Javier paused in his note-taking, smiling to himself softly.

Gren was a really nice guy.

* * *

  
[It’s no fun if you don’t play along] Aaravos signed to Gren, who made a very funny looking pouty face.

[You cannot just oogle up naked people without asking] Gren signed back with a surprising amount of feeling. Aaravos had to admit he was impressed by the young human, at how easily his fingers flew through the signs- there were tricky ones, on the fact that Gren had too many fingers. [It is not polite!]

Aaravos did not reply to that, glancing around the newer room he was in.

[Come nightfall, could you move this mirror closer to the window?] Aaravos asked after a moment of silence. Asking things of the humans beyond his mirror wasn’t something Aaravos engaged in often, but Gren seemed like a soft young man. Like copper or gold, something warm and imbued with the sun, gentle and malleable.

[Is there sky where you are?] Gren asked.

[No. If there was, then I would know where I was] Aaravos signed back carefully, slowly. Gren nodded.

[I’ll tell Javier] Gren nodded, signing the shorter man’s name in human sign language instead of Xadian. [The window is right by his bed, but I suspect he does not use it often]

[Perhaps you can convince him of that too. I’ve read that sleep is essential for humans] Aaravos smiled, pleased that Gren was complying with his wish. Gren chuckled behind a hand- even though Aaravos could not hear him, he suspected Gren was keeping his voice down as not to disturb Javier.

[Do you not sleep?] Gren asked.

[I do not. I meditate to rest my mind] Aaravos explained. [We Startouched do not require sleep]

[I’ll bet that’s handy] Gren looked forlorn at the idea.

[On the contrary. It makes the time pass very slowly] Aaravos informed Gren.

[I guess it would- hold on, Javier is asking me something] Gren told Aaravos, ducking out of his frame of vision. Aaravos tried to copy the way Gren signed Javier’s name and frowned. Human sign language was inelegant, and if Gren was going to give him a codename, Aaravos could give the two humans who had inserted themselves into his (boring) life ones too.

In the meantime, Aaravos did what he always did- he read.

Every book in the library Avaros was sealed in was something he had read in the past- it was impossible for a book to exist in his prison that he had not yet read. Thankfully, Aaravos had read (and penned) quite a few books on a multitude of subjects, so he could stay at least somewhat entertained. His view out of the mirror did not change much; although when it suddenly tilted and shifted Aaravos set down the book he was reading for the umpteenth time, frowning. His frown melted into a look of soft wonder as the window he’d seen earlier took up almost all of Aaravos’ vision, displaying a gorgeous flaming sunset.

Javier was there too, doing his best to take up as little room as possible and focused completely on his notebook. Aaravos hardly noticed him, more interested in drinking up the stars in the sky, so close he could almost reach out for them... if not for the damn mirror that held him in place.

Javier held up a piece of paper that had a simple sentence on it:

{Don’t worry, I will get you out of here. I promise.}


End file.
